ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Back to the Future!
The info page will be written when the rewritten version of this episode is added. One of the pieces of the Potis Altiare has been broken. But, assuming it'll be fixed in the future, Ben and Co. travel to the future, only to get an unexpected revelation. Plot ﻿(Ben): Okay, guys. Aggregor is gone, and Vilgax is after the last 6 pieces more than ever. But one piece has been destroyed. (Gwen): And? (Ben): We go to the future and get the fixed piece. (Paradox, teleporting in): Or not. If you go to the future, you will endanger the time stream. (Ben): But Vilgax is extremely powerful with the pieces he has. The only way to stop him is to get the lost piece and go Ultimate Alien. (Paradox): True, true, but there are things more powerful than the Potis Altiare. (Ben): Wow. (Paradox): But they're incomplete. Azmuth has requested that some Celestialsapiens build them. Anyway, if you're that determined, I suppose I could let you. Here we gooooooooooo...... They all travelled to the future. (Ben): Wow! I can't wait to meet my future self, Ben 10,000, again! Suddenly, he jumped in. (Kevin): Wait a second. 10,000? I thought there were over a million. And why does Ben 10,000 have an Omnitrix, when it was destroyed? (Gwen): Wow. (Ben 10,000): You're right. Now, I'm not Ben, I'm Albedo! (Kevin): How'd you get back to normal? (Albedo): Didn't you notice? When Vilgax escaped from my Omnitrix, I wasn't discolored anymore! As for what happend to you, when you got the Potis Altiare, you went Ultimate Alien. But I zapped the Ultimatrix into SDM while transforming. It left the Ultimatrix on, but it later blew you up. I took over, and got the Master Control activated. (Ben): Soooo... (Paradox, teleporting in): So, you end up dying. But that's the result of you getting the piece. If you don't, this won't happen. (Ben): So I can't go Ultimate Alien? (Paradox): Not for Albedo. (Ben): Wait. I'll go Ultimate Alien for Vilgax. Since Albedo didn't mention him, I must've destroyed him! (Albedo): You di... (Paradox, cutting him off): No spoilers. (Albedo): Now what? (Paradox): I'll make you look like me. Then I'll send you to a bunch of Celestialsapiens. (Albedo): NO! (Paradox): Don't worry. This will never happen. You'll die another way. Albedo teleported to the Celestialsapiens, and Ben and Co. teleported home. (Ben): What a short episode. (Vilgax): Not so fast. (Ben): What's that? (Vilgax): I fixed the lost piece of the Potis Altiare. 5 more to go. Ha ha ha ha ha. (Ben): Not even close! (Transform): Humongosaur! (Transform) Ultimate Humongosaur! A fight followed, but Vilgax used his pieces to teleport away. (Ben, detransforming): Now what? (Kevin): Don't know. We only have five episodes left to stop him. Suddenly, Azmuth and Paradox teleported in. (Kevin): What's with all the teleporting?!?! (Azmuth): Actually, you may only have one. (Gwen): What do you mean? (Paradox): Vilgax has discovered the Object Teleporter. With at least 5 pieces of the Potis Altiare, he can bring anything to him, at any quantity. Unless there's only one of the thing he wants. (Ben): So he'll bring the rest of the pieces to him? (Azmuth): Yes. But it takes half an Earth hour to get one small thing through, so once you find the machine, all you have to do is stop him. (Ben): So we find the machine, and when Vilgax comes, we'll be ready! THE END. ---****--- Roads Category:---****--- Roads Category:Episodes Category:Story Arc Category:Potis Altiare Arc Category:BTMT Episodes Category:BTMT Franchise